Good Old Fashioned Loverboy
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Alec and Magnus are at a bar and one of Magnus' favourite songs comes on. Alec knew people loved his boyfriend but they didn't have to DROOL while he was singing and dancing! Only HE could do that!  SLASH! Songfic to Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy by Queen.


**Ahh...okay, this was really random. I was listening to this song and it just reminded me SO MUCH of Malec. XD**

**Okay, so it didn't exactly turn out the way I thought it would...but I suppose it's alright...I'll let you be the judge of that! XD**

**The song, is **Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy **by **Queen.

**If you have not heard the song before, I strongly recommend you do. And tell me, can you totally see this happening? ;D Just in a better way...**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Instruments. I know, it's sad. T.T**

PLEASE R&R! XD

**OH! And the parts in blod italics are the lyrics. Magnus is singing the from the first "Oooh love, ooh loverboy". =)**

-beginning xD-

"Alec," Magnus sounded excited, "Alec, I love this song!"

Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood currently sat at a table in one of the former's favourite gay bars. Alec listened closer and heard a song playing softly. It was difficult to hear over the werewolf standing on the bar, shouting the lyrics.

_**I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things,  
We can do the tango just for two. **_

Magnus made an annoyed sound. "He's not even singing in time. Nor is it the right pitch. And he's not even dancing!"

He stood and Alec grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing Magnus?" he asked anxiously.

He winked. "Having fun,"

He walked towards the bar as the song continued.  
_**  
I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings,  
Be your valentino just for you**_.

Magnus stepped onto the bar and with one flick of his wrist, the werewolf had been thrown off and the music turned louder as his foot collided with the hard surface of the bar.

_**Ooh love - ooh loverboy,  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy**_?

Alec hadn't realised that Magnus could sing. Well, this was a pretty odd way to find out, was it not?

_**Set my alarm, turn on my charm,  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy**_.

There was a small crowd surrounding the bar now, men gazing at his boyfriend intently as he strutted up and down in a very seductive manner. A group near Alec started murmuring to each other.

"Look at _that _one,"

"Just SCREAMS sex,"

"Mouth. Watering."

_**Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster),  
Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat?  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love,  
And tell me how do you feel right after-all**_ ?

Magnus winked at one of the men in the front row and, spurred on by his jealousy, Alec started walking towards the front. Magnus noticed this and smirked, directing his next words at him.

_**I'd like for you and I to go romancing!  
Say the word - your wish is my command**_.

He snapped his fingers and threw a box of chocolates at Alec, who caught it with Shadowhunter precision.

_**Ooh love - ooh loverboy,  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy?  
Write my letter,  
Feel much better,  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone**_.

He paused in the centre, arms reaching up towards the sky as the music slowed. As he sang, he slowly lowered his hands to rest over his heart.

_**When I'm not with you,  
I think of you always .  
(I miss those long hot summer nights) **_

A glittery wink thrown at Alec here, who, of course, flushed red.

_**I miss you,  
When I'm not with you,  
Think of me always.  
Love you - love you**_!

And then in a flurry of sparkles, he spun on the spot and stopped with a loud stomp of his boot against the wood. And he began to strut again. He was wearing tight red leather jeans and ...ass.

_**Hey boy where do you get it from?  
Hey boy where did you go?  
I learned my passion in the good old  
Fashioned school of loverboys**_!

By this point, the crowd was rather large and, using a combination of hip-thrusts, struts and glitter filled winks, he got _every single man _drooling. Magnus was _radiating _sex appeal. Alec felt a hot surging of jealousy. Magnus was _his. _They had no right to stare at his warlock in his crazy ensemble of clothes! With his yellow singlet shirt underneath a long sleeve black fishnet shirt, contrasting with the red leather clinging to his legs...and those green cat eyes, framed with glitter, looking _sooo _seductive as he danced along winking at people...

_**Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely.  
One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock!  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine.  
Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely, **_

Magnus leant down and gently touched a man's nose with one, long finger. He winked.  
_**  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it)**_.

The man swooned and Alec made a sound of outrage, but it was drowned out by the noise of the music.

_**Ooh love, (There he goes again)  
Ooh loverboy,  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy?  
**_  
Magnus was on his hands and knees now, crawling.

_**Everything's all right,  
Just hold on tight,**_

He reached a man and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer with every word.

_**That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy.**_

And on that final drum beat, he pushed the man away and winked at Alec.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Magnus jumped down and horde of men surrounded him. Alec couldn't see what they were doing...and that bothered him...

He pushed the men out of the way, and met Magnus in the centre.

Magnus smirked at the jealous look of outrage on Alec's face.

"Come," he murmured into Alec's ear.

He gently tugged on his hand, pulling him back up on the bar with him.

One up there, he leaned down and captured Alec's lips in his own, gently sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip. Alec groaned, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend's tongue.

All too soon, Magnus pulled away. Alec saw the looks of disappointment and sadness on the watchers' faces, but found he didn't really care much.

Magnus gave Alec a knowing wink. "You know that whole song was just to let those men over there," he jerked his head to the left, indicating the table next to the one they'd been occupying, "that you're _mine."_

Alec stared at him. "And a simple 'back off, bitches', wouldn't have sufficed?"

"Apparently not!" Magnus grinned.

As the men started leaving, Magnus leaned down and gave him another small kiss.

Alec pouted when he pulled away.

Magnus laughed, throwing him another knowing wink. He clutched his hand tighter and with a snap of his fingers, they were back in Magnus' apartment.


End file.
